Two of the Same, Yet Different
by Robin The Girl Wonder
Summary: The Doctor and the Ponds find another time lord -or should I say lady- in that bubble universe, and her name is The Doctor. Her Ponds were killed by the house (or planet sea urchin thing). don't own doctor who. genderswap!eleven, and talks about genderswap!Ponds
1. Chapter 1: Found

**Time-Lady Doctor_ (Italics means people are speaking in gallifreyan.)_**

I am the last time-lady and my name is The Doctor. One day I was parked in space with Arthur and Rachel Pond, my companions, when I got a psychic container. I thought I was the last one so, I followed the signal to a mirror dimension. I found Auntie, Uncle, Iris, nephew, and the man who turned out to be my TARDIS.

He died an hour later with my Ponds, it was my fault, and I shouldn't have come here with them. When house started to eat my TARDIS, he had them trap me and put me in a cage. Little did I know that I would be here for a long time. House decided to experiment on me, that's how I ended up strapped to a table with minor blood loss, on the first week. I thought I was going to die with someone who didn't care that I was in pain. Until, they came -the Doctor, Amy, and Rory- and saved me.

* * *

I was stuck on the floor of my cell, bleeding once more -you would think it was a habit-, when Iris was dumped in. She looked at me with worry and started screaming thief. Iris started to put pressure on stab wound nephew had given me. I could see little black spots floating in my vision, by the time the alternate me showed up. He rushed to unlock the cell door, and attempted to stop the bleeding with his sonic, "What's your name?" he asked after a while. "I'm...The...Doctor" I managed to get out. He looked surprised, "Do you know which regeneration you are? Where you are? Who I am?" "Eleven, Bubble world, and …time lord." he nodded and said "I am The Doctor, and I am sorry, so sorry." He had stopped to bleeding but, in the process got my blood on his shirt and hands. How could he be me….

**Time-Lord Doctor**

Blood, so much blood and I can't let her die, she's me from another world. I stopped the bleeding, but she lost too much blood. I need to get her back to the TARDIS, with Amy and Rory on board, if I want to save her, Shes losing consciousness quick.

**Time skip to the end of the episode still Time-Lord Doctor POV**

"RORY, I need your help." I yelled. As I pulled of my jacket. "She's lost so much blood, she needs a transfusion, now." I started to roll up one of my sleeves as I ran over to the console to get first aid kit.

I have given her as much blood as I can. I don't know if it was enough to save her. "Doctor, who is she?" asked Amy. "She is me, from another dimension, and before you ask, different dimension." "If she is you from another dimension, then where are Rory and I." I couldn't answer that, I didn't know, even if I did know I wouldn't answer.

The Ponds went to bed soon after, leaving me by myself with her.

_"Ponds, I am sorry, I am so, so sorry. I couldn't get to you in time. I am sorry."_ Someone screamed from above. I rushed up to the console to see her sitting by the door hugging her legs to her chest, rocking back and forth, crying and screaming. As I grew nearer she started to hyperventilate and scream louder. I could hear running coming from the corridor. _"You're safe, here on the TARDIS with us."_ She slowly started to stop screaming and hyperventilating, but still was rocking and crying. Amy and Rory came sliding to a stop in the console room and asked what was going on. I gave them a pointed look and moved closer to her.

When I got close enough, I pulled her into my arms and began to comfort her. _"Arthur, Rachel, my Ponds. I couldn't save you. I wish I was in your place, I am so sorry."_ she said, one last time. The Ponds looked sorry for her, I felt bad for her too, her Ponds were dead, they died in that pocket universe.

* * *

"She has nowhere to go, Ponds, her dimension is sealed off from ours." I said as the Ponds asked what we were going to do with her. We had go to the newly completed kitchen to talk, after I made a room for her. I heard someone running and stumbling down the corridor outside, it sounded like they were running from something. The person slid to a stop in front of the kitchen door and slowly started to open it, it was her. "Do you have a Zero room?" she said, able to speak english again. I nodded and said "Follow me."

"They don't seem to like me. Did you tell them? Do they blame me?" she said. I stopped and looked at her and said "They are just confused, and no I didn't tell them, but they are wondering." "Are you going to tell them?" "No, not yet. What should we call you any way? Can't have two Doctors running around." "Theta" I nodded, surprised.

* * *

We rounded the corner and walked down two doors and turned to the door on the left. "Zero room." "Thank you, not just for this, but for everything." she said, looking down at her feet. She was still in what we found her in, blood stains and all. "Out of curiosity, how long were you there?" "I ummm…" she mumbled something. "What?" "Three years, and had guilt thrown at me everyday for that three years, and I started hallucinating." My eyes widened, "Like right now, my Ponds are standing behind you." I turned and looked over my shoulder and saw nothing. She gave me one last look and walked into the Zero room.

"Ponds, I have something to tell you." They nod and I continue, "You asked where you were. Well I am going to tell you ok. Promise not to judge her." More nodding. "Ok, well, her Ponds were killed, like you almost were. She was there for three years, and had guilt thrown at her everyday, and then, she started hallucinating about her Ponds. That's why she will be staying. If I just drop her wherever and leave. She would probably just go insane." They nodded sadly and bid me goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2: Sarah-Jane

**Theta POV (formally time-lady doctor)**

I came out of the zero room feeling ok, I still feel like this Doctor's Ponds will blame me for losing my Ponds. As I walked down the corridor I felt like I should leave, maybe I could get a job with Torchwood, even though I don't fully agree with their ways. Or I could always get a job with Unit, I guess.

As I walked, I felt as if someone was following me, I turned around to see both of his Ponds, Amy and Rory. I didn't want their pity, I know I shouldn't have taken them there. So, the last thing I expected were them hugging me. No, I expected them to yell, and tell me I could have done more, and that I should be in their place.

I broke down and started to cry on their shoulders. "It wasn't your fault." Amy said, "You couldn't have known." said Rory. As I broke away. "It is my fault, I took them there thinking I would find just one tiny piece of my planet and what do I get, two dead companions, no TARDIS, and here's the clincher, THREE YEARS on a planet that wanted me to kill myself." They flinched and I went on. "I figured that the stab wound I got would finally let me go. No, your Doctor came and saved me. Because, that's what I did before, save people who needed saving. I don't need your pity." They flinched, again. "You should be mad at me, I lost my Ponds and I can never see Arthur and Rachel ever again." Then, I did what I do best, and started to run.

I made it to the console room, where I heard him talking to his TARDIS and working, before I realized that I had just yelled at the Ponds. Because of it, Arthur was right in front of me and started to get closer. I started to back away, and soon I felt the railing behind me, so I slowly started to sink to the ground and curl up into a ball and cry.

I soon felt a hand stroking face, and felt that person pull me into their lap and rock me back and forth. I soon heard a gallifreyan lullaby, and knew that person was the Doctor and he did care.

**The Doctor**

I heard someone run into the console room above, but I continued to whisper to and work on the TARDIS. I looked up to see Theta backing away from something, and I got up and started to walk up the stairs. By the time I made it to her, she was curled up in a ball and was crying.

I started to stroke her face with concern. That wasn't doing anything so I pulled her into my lap and rocked her back and forth and started murmuring a gallifreyan lullaby. She slowly started to calm down and fall asleep. When I finally got her all the asleep, the Ponds walked in with strange looks on their faces, I saw the worry and concern that if they left I would turn into that. I put Theta to bed in her room, and went back to the console room where they were waiting.

" 'It is my fault, I took them there thinking I would find just one tiny piece of my planet and what do I get, two dead companions, no TARDIS, and THREE YEARS on a planet that wanted me to kill myself. I figured that the stab wound I got would finally let me go. No, your Doctor came and saved me. Because, that's what I did before, save people who needed saving. I don't need your pity. You should be mad at me, I lost my Ponds and I can never see Arthur and Rachel ever again.' she said." Amy finished explaining. I was shocked, "She is even more damaged mentally that I had thought." I said to them, as we sat in the console room talking.

I stood outside her door wondering if I should knock, if I do would she turn me away. I knocked and waited, nothing, so I knocked again, still nothing, I took out my sonic and unlocked the door. I looked inside and she wasn't on the bed or any place I could see without going in. I slowly walked in and saw something that would stay with me forever.

She was on the floor, passed out and it didn't look like she was well. She was so cold and clammy, and one of her hands was gripping her shirt, right over her right heart. I quickly checked her for a pulse, it was odd. I reached into my tweed jacket and pulled out my stethoscope, and went about figuring out why. Her right heart sounded odd, so I slowly started to unbutton her blood stained shirt, only to see what looked like an old stab wound over her heart. As soon as I saw that I scoped her up and ran out the door heading towards the med-bay. I got her onto a bed and hooked up to monitors, then ran to get a scanner. As I found the one I was looking for, I heard the monitor for one of her hearts flatline.

I got that one heart started again, then went about scanning her. She was stabbed in the heart and it had healed wrong, the effects of that now kicking in. I pulled out the nano-genes hoping they could fix the heart. I went and got Rory to watch her as I went to get some new things to wear for her. I couldn't stand seeing her in that ragged, blood covered shirt, jacket or bow tie on anymore.

When I finally made it to the wardrobe there was a box with Theta written on it, the TARDIS must have chosen thing for her, after all I know nothing about women clothing. I walked back to the med-bay in no time because, the TARDIS moved it closer. As I walked in I could hear Rory having a conversation with Theta, I smiled at that. As I drew closer to her bed I could see that she buttoned up her shirt and had a small, sad smile on her face. She looked up at me when I set the box down in her lap, and I motioned for her to open it.

She opened the box and the first thing she pulled out was the beautiful blue-green bowtie that she smiled sadly at. Then came the tweed jacket, skirt, white button up shirt, suspenders, and ankle boots. She looked at me with teary eyes and reached up to hug me, so I leaned down so she could reach me from sitting on the bed. "Thank you." was whispered in my ear as she tightened her grip on my jacket. She started to cry a little as I let go. "Well best leave you to change, we're going somewhere." She nodded, I grabbed Rory and walked out of the room and headed to the console room, where Amy was reading a book.

**Theta**

I woke up with Rory looking at me with a concerned smile. He then asked about my Ponds, what they were like, and stuff like that. I started telling him about them and how they weren't even married yet, and how it was my fault. It slowly turned into an interesting conversation, when the Doctor walked in and set a box on my lap that had my name scrawled on the lid in cursive.

I opened it to see a beautiful blue-green bow tie, and smiled at the thought of how much my Ponds wanted it gone. I then pulled out a purple tweed jacket, a black skater skirt, white button up shirt, red suspenders, and dark brown ankle boots lastly. I was tearing up at the thought of the fact that I had worn the same thing for three years straight without washing it. I looked at the doctor and reached up to hug him and he leaned down a bit so I could reach him. "Thank you." I whispered in his ear, and tightened my grip on his jacket. As he pulled back, a few tears rolled down my face. "Well, best leave you to change, we're going somewhere." I nodded, and he grabbed Rory and walked out of the room.

I slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom that was in the med-bay and took a quick shower and hurried to get dressed except when I put on the bowtie, you can never rush that. As I was tying my boots, I heard the dematerialization of the TARDIS start, and the shaking began. How I missed this.

Made it to the console room without falling during all the shaking. Amy looked at me strangely as I walked up to the trio. I feel like I don't belong, maybe I should stay on here while they have fun. I suddenly remembered that I didn't have my sonic, because it was in the other jacket. "Do you know where my sonic is?" I ask after walking up to the Doctor. "It's in your other jacket right," I nod, "I put it in your room." He answered. "Thank you." I replied while running towards my room.

**Doctor**

I think a planet would do her good, we could go see Craig and Sophie, I have been meaning to check up on them. So, I start the dematerialization sequence, and begin to pilot the TARDIS. After we materialized, Theta walked in, she had changed and was looking great.

During the big scare, I had removed her jacket and put it in her room. As I watched her run back to her room, I hear the Ponds look out the door, so I turned and looked at them right as they turned to look at me. "Where are we? I mean I know earth but, where?" asked Amy. "Bannerman Road. October, 2011. Earth." I replied simply. "Ummm, why are there people running towards us?" asked Rory. I then moved to great, Sarah-Jane and Luke.

**Theta**

I found my old Jacket folded with great care, on my bed. I was nearing the console room, and could hear the Doctor and his Ponds talking with someone. They turned and looked at me, when I walked in. The older woman walked up to me and and said "Hello, I'm Sarah-Jane Smith." and I replied back, "I'm The Doctor or Theta." she looked shocked and turned to face The other Doctor with a shocked look, he just nodded. Sarah-Jane, I had a companion named Sammy-James. That just reminded me of all the people I left or lost, but I kept the smile on my face.

I then looked at them all and said "I will be back I just...need some air." After that I just walked out of the TARDIS, then I began to run and I wasn't even paying attention and the tears began to fall. I soon found myself in a park, where I knew I could be found, crying on a park bench. People cry loudly when they want to be seen, I cried silently because I have something to hide. Yet, I was still found, crying on that park bench, so far from the TARDIS, by the Doctor and friends.

The Doctor thought that seeing Sarah-Jane would be good for me, and had no idea that I would react that way. As soon as he saw me he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, in gallifreyan _"I thought you would harm yourself."_ I could not bring myself to respond, so I just sat there numbly and continued to cry. _"Who else did you lose?"_ was soon whispered. _"Ross, Marvin, Don, and my Ponds."_ I felt him tighten the hug. _"Maybe I should go. I could see if I could get a job with Torchwood or Unit." "No, you can't go, we're the only ones left."_ Was the answer.

We came back to the TARDIS, soon after. Sarah-Jane left after we said our goodbyes, and I could feel the eyes staring at me like some sort of china doll on the corner of a shelf. So here I am sitting in the swing under the glass floor, whispering in high old gallifreyan to the TARDIS, the one thing that could understand it other than me. "I want to fly you, oh so much, you would only let your Doctor fly you." I can see above this TARDIS's Doctor looking down at me, when he suddenly looks at the scanner and yells, "If you really want to fly her, get your butt up here." I was up there in no time helping him fly his TARDIS off to another place.

* * *

_**AN: I would love reviews. So...Ya. REVIEW. You will get a sneak peek at the next chapter. **_


	3. Chapter 3: DANCE PARTY!

**Doctor  
**"We are the same kind in many ways, we share the same disease  
We are lunatics and mad about adrenalin  
And there is no way of stopping us, we stick to our addiction  
But finally, the winner's only one of us  
There's been a lot of fuss and fight on our way  
And now there's only one thing left to say  
So we say goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
And we put our hands up in the sky  
And wave our handkerchiefs, you gotta leave  
And so we say goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye  
You know you can't always walk along the sunny side of the street  
There is misery around us from time to time  
And so you never know the way it goes, tomorrow we might be losers"

Theta and I sang. We had just gotten back from Barcelona, where they have dogs with no noses, and the Ponds had go to bed. We had nothing to do, so why not, and we found Amy's Ipod on the jump seat, we had to plug it in. I still can't believe she had this song. The song was so true, Theta and I are the same kind in many, many ways. It's true tomorrow we might be losers, and misery is around us from time to time. We also say goodbye a lot.

**Theta  
**After, that I thought of something. "Do you have a camera?" I ask. "Yeah, got one back a bit thought it was cool and I'd be needing it. Why?" "I have a plan."

I set up the camera on a tripod at the top of the stairs, and he is looking really confused. I point the camera down towards the console and press record. I then, ran down the stairs and pressed play on the Ipod and put it on repeat. I start singing along and dancing to the song. He joins in the next verse and we're dancing and having a blast. The song ends and I start going thru the songs and find Bohemian Rhapsody and I know I have to play it, It starts and we're singing right along. Next thing you know we're acting everything out and forgotten about the camera.

"Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
Mama, ooo - (anyway the wind blows)  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all"

We are so distracted that we don't see the Ponds walk in at all, and when the song was nearing the end we began to slow dance. As soon as the song ended and we started to break away, the Ponds started to clap, I run up and grab both of their hands and pull them down to where we were, and start the next song. 99 Red Balloons starts and we're all dancing. The camera still rolling, and we just danced, for hours. We closed with 'Just died in your arms', because Amy wanted it. Us Doctors acting it out and the Ponds dancing contently with each other.

The Ponds when back to bed soon after, so we decided to go to the pool and swim a few laps. I of course grabbed the Ipod and asked the TARDIS for speakers. The Doctor beat me to the pool, needless to say. I had pulled my shoulder length brown hair up in a ponytail, and pinned my banges back. I set up the Ipod and started a 'Take on me' before I started stretching, I could feel the Doctor's eyes looking right at me. He was worried, I could tell. "Are you up for this?" Yup he was worried. I pulled on my goggles on and he must have taken that as a yes, as he pulled on his own goggles down.

After the fourth race, I got out and sat on one of the many lounge chairs by the pool. The Doctor resurfaced and looked over at me concerned, "You ok?" he asked. "Fine and dandy." was the only answer he would get as he walked over to my chair. He looked me in the eye and asked again "Are you doing okay?" "Of course I'm okay." He stopped asking and got out. He walked over to where I was sitting, sat down on the edge and began to check my pulse, by my main major carotid artery, despite my objections. After sitting down taking my pulse for awhile, he got up and walked over to where there was a cooler and pulled out two bottles of water and threw on at me, I caught it no problem. We sat with our feet in the pool, he ran a hand thru his hair and laughed.

"The camera." I say as I jump up and walk towards the door. "We left the camera at the top of the stairs." He got up and we both ran to the console room in our swimsuits, my TARDIS blue one piece and his TARDIS blue trunks. As we walked into the console room to see Amy and Rory sitting on the jump seat waiting for us and I run up the other stairs to get the camera.

I am hooking up the camera to the monitor, we changed only moments before, "Amy, Rory. Do you want to see what we Timelords do when you sleep?" Amy nodded. The film starts and film us start dancing and singing.

"We are the same kind in many ways, we share the same disease, We are lunatics and mad about adrenalin, And there is no way of stopping us, we stick to our addiction, But finally, the winner's only one of us. There's been a lot of fuss and fight on our way, And now there's only one thing left to say. So we say goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye" Film me sings. The film Doctor joins in "And we put our hands up in the sky, And wave our handkerchiefs, you gotta leave, And so we say goodbye, bye, bye, bye, bye. You know you can't always walk along the sunny side of the street. There is misery around us from time to time, And so you never know the way it goes, tomorrow we might be losers"

Amy laughs, and Rory is smiling. Then, 'Bohemian Rhapsody' comes on and the Ponds stop laughing, because this is where they come in. The clapping starts and you can see me run towards the camera and come back with Amy and Rory, then I start the next song, '99 red balloons'. We are laughing at ourselves at this point, and when 'Just Died in Your Arms' we look at how happy things are, like one big family, the Doctor and I slow dancing at the end, and Amy and Rory were too.

* * *

"What are we?" I ask him after the Ponds went to bed, and he looks over at my floating chair, we were back at the pool. "I mean, I could be your sister, twin, or worse yet ELEVEN. POINT. FIVE." I clarify, and he responds with "You're my….Twin, I guess." "Ok, I can live with that."

* * *

"Do you want to have another dance party?" He asks the next day, "I'll get the camera." As I finished setting up the camera he started playing 'Safe and Sound' and I pressed record and ran down the stairs. We were dancing and singing, then the Ponds came in from the kitchen and joined in. We all were doing different dances, when the song ended it changed to 'Of Monsters and Men' and the Doctor and I started singing along and acting it out.

"You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep"

At the end, we all were almost in tears, then 'Radioactive' started and the Doctor and I started to break apart from slow dancing.

* * *

**AN: I have a YouTube channel and have a playlist under the same name as this. I was listening to music and did, well, this.  
****Q: Should I put River in?  
Any ideas are welcome, just PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Being Human

**Doctor  
**We landed in Cardiff to refuel, Theta and decided to go get chips while we were waiting, and the Ponds decided to do some sight seeing. As we walked to a bench that was overlooking the bay I realized where we were, Roald Dahl Plass, where the TorchWood 3 hub is. I look around to see all the CCTV cameras looking at us. "Jack Harkness is coming." I whisper to Theta, "I want to introduce myself first." is the only answer I get. "DOCTOR!" I hear being yelled by Jack drawing attention. I force myself not to look at him and instead turn to Theta, she's standing up and looking around. "Doctor, you've turned into a babe." He sounded excited.

**Theta  
**"DOCTOR!" I hear being yelled, by who I am guessing is this worlds Capt. Jacklin Harkness. I stand up and look around. He runs up to me and says, "Doctor, you've turned into a babe." Oh rassilon, why did I want to say hello. "Hello, Captain." He looked surprised at hello and raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Oh, Doctor, aren't you going to introduce me to this young man." Jack stated. Said 'young man' stood up and put his hand out to Jack and said "I'm The Doctor." The look on Jack's face as he looked back and forth between us, priceless. "Then who are you?" was directed towards me, and I said "I'm The Doctor." He looked shocked and froze, I poked him in the shoulder and he promptly collapsed.

Then, a group of people came running from the direction Jack came from. They all had guns, and were pointing them at us. Soon I heard, "Put your hands up, NOW!", and we did. The welsh woman pulled out handcuffs and tossed a set over to the japanese woman and asked the man who was checking Jack's pulse, "How is he Owen?" the man now identified as 'Owen' replied, "Fine." We were being handcuffed and taken back to base.

"Ok, I am only going to ask this once more. Who are you?" 'Owen' asked. "The Doctor" we replied in unison. "Ok, new question. What are you? You have two hearts, not human." The doctor and I looked at each other and he said, "You can have the honor, my lady Doctor." "Thank you, My lord Doctor." I replied, turning to 'Owen' I said, "We are the last Time Lord and Lady from another world. We have two hearts, yes. We're also friends with Jack." Just as I finished the door to the room slammed open to see Jack. "Jack. Hello." the Doctor and I say in unison, we need to stop that.

"...and that's how there is another me. Any questions?" the Doctor finished the story of how we got here, we had been introduced to the team before he started. Tosh raised her hand, I pointed to her and said "Yes, Tosh." "So, you're him and she's you, right?" I nod. "I'm good." she said, while leaning back in her chair.

My head erupted in pain and I hear a scream, I realized it was mine when the world went dark.

**Doctor  
**I turned when I heard a scream. I saw Theta slowly sink to the floor, gripping her head and screaming. She slowly started to pass out in Jack's arms, when I got to her she was out. "Jack, we need to get here to the TARDIS." Jack nod, picks her up and we begin to run to the TARDIS. Back in the TARDIS console room I turn to Jack and say, "It's her mind adjusting to this universe, I'm going to turn her into a human." Jack looked at me and started to protest. "She will only be human for two or three months. She will still be safe in Leadworth with Amy and Rory." Her screams are unbearable, and I cried a tear or two when she begged for the pain to stop, she begged not for me to do this. Then it was over, I jumped to catch her as she started falling. She is now Theta S. Smith, age 21, from London, England, Earth, 21rst century, is a Doctor, and has been living in Leadworth for four months.

I have three hours, to find and brief the Ponds, before she wakes up. "Jack, I am going to need you to get your team and get the Ponds here in the next hour." He salutes and pulled out his phone. Twenty minutes later I can hear Amy yelling at the TorchWood team as she walks in. She sees me with Theta's head in my lap, I'm stroking her hair, she stops yelling and pulled Rory in and pushes him towards us.

"Amy, Rory. I need you to listen. When she wakes up she will NOT be me from another dimension. She will be human, and she will not know anything about the other yous. You cannot tell her anything about it. She is now Theta S. Smith, age 28, from London, England, Earth, 21rst century. She will not understand anything about the TARDIS, she will not know me, but, she will know you two." They looked at me somberly and nodded, "Now, Amy I need you to change her into something, more normal, while I change into my normal person outfit." Amy changed her into a pencil skirt, deep purple button up shirt, and blazer, she also went as far as to throw a tan trench coat on top. I changed into jeans, a tee shirt, with trainers, and I made myself look like a normal person, like Rory. We pulled her outside and I quickly made it look as if she hit her head on something. Mostly because on the was out of the TARDIS we dropped her, she hit her head on a brick, pastout and began to bleed.

I had gotten her a house in a small village named Portwenn, and had Amy get her more stuff to wear, we were all ready to drop her off in. She would be filling in for the local GP while he goes on maternity leave, his girlfriend had a baby and he wanted to get closer to them. "What happened?" she began to stir and open her eyes. Rory pulled out a pen light and said "'Theta, can you open your eyes. I need to see if you have a concussion." She eyes fluttered open and Rory began to check her pupils. "Do you know where you are?" he asked. "Yeah, I think Portwenn." she turned to Rory, "Rory, I am going to die aren't I" she answered with a straight face and sarcasm, after she said the last part, Amy hit her in the arm and said "No you're not, you idiot, and you're suppose to be a Doctor."

After she was up and able to walk in a straight line, we went on a walk thru town to the surgery. Soon a girl pushed thru us with a baby carriage, running from a man with a bag from the chemist, and soon he pushed thru us, too. He was wearing a suit, tie, with dress shoes, it was odd because other people were wearing casual clothes.

**Time Skip & The Now Human Dr. Theta S. Smith POV  
**We were walking towards the surgery, where I would working as the GP for at least three months and would be temporarily replacing the current GP Dr. Martin Ellingham. The man at the desk was the same one who pushed past us, in one of his hands was a baby and in the other hand there were patient files. He handed the files to the chic behind the desk, and the baby to the woman who came out of one of the back rooms. "Come about your head? Go thru." he said after nodding to my head, I found myself following him back to the exam room.

"Your name, Miss…" he asked while looking at my head, "It's Dr, Dr. Theta Smith." "You're my temporary replacement. How'd you manage that?" "I can't really recall, I tripped I think, my friends and I were getting boxes from my car, then nothing until Rory asked me to open my eyes." He just hummed and said, "Follow my finger. So, who is Rory?" "Rory is married to the ginger, Amy, I met Rory at the hospital where I was working at the time, he's a nurse, Amy was a kiss-a-gram." he just nodded and got up to get a suture kit, "I became great friends while working in the ER, and it built on from there, I was the maid of honor at their wedding." "Ok, this is going to sting." he said, getting to work on stitching up my forehead.

"So, you should know what to do. Rory's a nurse, he can remove them in three weeks." he said while washing his hands. "Louisa and I leave tomorrow, the surgery opens at eight, but Morwenna will be here at seven thirty to help you settle in, and will give you the list of appointments, but after tomorrow you will need to find a new receptionist. Just to warn you, people here can be difficult, good luck. We will be in London for three months, you can have full access to all of the files."

* * *

**So... Just put Theta in Portwenn and just made a slight Doc Martin crossover. Thing I might just time skip over the being human, what do you think? Just review and tell me. I need 4, come on only 4! **


	5. Chapter 5:Ten Comes Over

Back at my new three month home, we were sitting at my newly constructed kitchen table having tea. "I need a receptionist by the day after tomorrow." I said to break the silence. Amy and Rory looked at each other then Amy said, "Can't help you there, were going back to leadworth." I turned to John and asked "So, what are you doing for the next three months?"

John said that he had nothing better to do, and I said that he could stay with me. It was decided, he would live here with me in my guest room, we would be housemates -who both happen to have the same last name- and that's all. But knowing people, they would assume things like, that he was my hubby, next thing you know there's a rumor that we're going to have a baby. We are so doomed, someone help us, if we do end up together and with a baby on the way.

* * *

**Doctor  
**We are going to live with each other, we are going to work together. Wow, I now know how Martha felt having to watch over me when I was John Smith. Amy and Rory had taken one -soon to be mine- of the two rooms in the small two story home, Theta would be setting up her room in the other, so that left me with the sofa for tonight. We had go to the store in the one and a quarter hours before she woke up, and had gotten the bare minimums -beds, dressers, tables, sofas, coffee table, etc.- and began to move them in to the house all before dropping her on the way out of the TARDIS.

Later as I sit on the sofa, listening to Theta sing and hum to herself as she and Amy set about unpacking all of the kitchen things. They had sent Rory out to get fish and chips, because no one felt like cooking. I set about putting together a few chairs, with the little 'allen wrench' things and more than one have I wanted to pull out my sonic and use it, but I couldn't risk her seeing it and remembering everything.

Even later, as I lay on the sofa staring at the ceiling above, I hear a noise come from the doorway and I turn to look. In the doorway is the small other me, she looks shaken, I look at my watch, its midnight in the small village of Portwenn. I looked at her and asked "What's wrong?" the reply was mumbled but it was "had strange dream,'stay with you?"

She joined me on the sofa, and not five minutes later was asleep. I stood and pulled her into my arms and began to walk up the stairs. Trying not to josle her, I managed to open the door to her room without waking her. But as I lowered her into the bed she whispered "Don't go" and pulled me closer.

* * *

**Theta  
**I woke up from a strange dream, and heard a light noise. It was like a fluttery four beat rhythm, a lot like a double heart beat. I soon realized that I was laying on top of some one, and that someone was John, I had my head on his chest. He had a ventricular ectopic beat. He groaned, I had started to move off of him.

I had woken up at six forty-five, and began to get dressed to go to the surgery. I pull on my purple-ish blue button up shirt, and paired it with a black pair of dress pants, my black converse, and my pin striped blazer. By the time I was dressed and eating, it was seven, I wrote out notes on sticky notes and began the fabulous task of leaving John, Amy and Rory their respective notes. John's -John fell back to sleep- when on his forehead, Amy and Rory's on Rory's face.

I then proceeded to look at my watch, seven ten. I like to get places early, seven ten was some what late, the walk took at least ten minutes. As I walked out the door I grabbed my bag, it was a black shoulder bag that contained every small piece of any and everything medical I owned, I never knew when I would need it. I made it there with five minutes to spare. Morenna was nice explained everything she knew about, helped me get to know the appointment schedule for the next few weeks, and gave me notes to give to John.

* * *

I never knew what a treacherous place a surgery was, patients wanting meds they don't need, patients needing meds but not taking them, the idiots, and the girl who some how managed to get stabbed by a pencil in the arm (a kid got a pencil stuck in a sharpener mounted to a desk which lead to the said child pulling on it leading to me pulling it out of said girl's arm). I wonder how Dr. Ellingham deals with it, and it's only my first day.

I was walking home after the surgery closed, the local police constable stopped me and told me what a great team he and Ellingham was, and that he hoped he and I will work well together. PC Joe Penhale reminds me of a puppy, so eager to please. I was also stopped by the chemist, made fun of by a group of teenage girls (comments like: 'Shes a little nerdy replacement.' 'Like a twig she is.'').

* * *

As I neared the house I saw Amy and Rory bring out their bags and putting them in Rorys mini. They needed to get back to Leadworth, Rory had to be back at the hospital the day after tomorrow. "Call us when you get back home, ok?" I ask them. "Yes, Theta." they replied in unison, and Rory started up the car and began to pull away. I went back into the house to find John playing music and cooking something. I sat down at the table and put my head down, I could feel his eyes on me. He broke the silence by asking, "Do you like lasagna?" "Yeah, sure."

"How was your day?" "Four idiots, three patients wanting meds, not needing them, two patients needing meds, not taking them, and one a pencil out of a girl. I just remembered this morning I woke up on your chest, and you….you have a ventricular ectopic beat." He was speechless, "Ummmm,...No." I motioned for him to continue, "I am an alien, from another planet." I just started laughing. "You really just have a ventricular ectopic beat. I'm going to go change, I was thrown up on today too, call me if you want me to check on your heart." After the trip to my room, I took off my button up shirt and put on a t-shirt, and as I finished to pulling it on there came a knock at my door. It was John, "Dinners' ready."

* * *

**Time Skip Two Weeks Later…..**

I was seeing Ms. Smythe, when there was a knock at the door and John popped his head in. "PC Penhale phoned, theres been an incident, and needs you at the station."

A man mid-thirties -tall, thin, brown spiky hair, hot- was passed out at the kitchen table. Penhale explained that he found him stumbling around like a drunk. I began checking him for head wounds, taser marks, bullet wounds, etc, when he woke up, some what. "Sir, do you know your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me and asked, "Did you give me anything? Oh, and I'm the doc- Doctor John Smith."  
"No, I didn't give you anything, and I have a friend named John Smith." I turned the Joe, "I need to take him to the surgery, may I?" Penhale just nodded and said, "Go head."

Penhale helped me carry him back to the surgery, as Dr. Smith couldn't walk all that well, I found a huge bump and some dry blood on the back of his head. Penhale helped open the door, and as we walked in Smith moaned in discomfort. John who sat behind the desk did the same thing and looked up as we walked in, saw Smith, then John proceed pass out in his chair. "Joe, if you could just take Dr. Smith back. I have a desk junky to move to the other room." John was surprisingly heavy for a man so thin, and that's why before Joe left he helped me move him on to the sofa in the other room.

I had closed the front door when I heard mumbling, then I started to walk back to the waiting area, only to see that Dr. Smith was up and looking thru the desk. "Dr. Smith? Is that right? Could you sit down, I need to check if you have a concussion." The response I got was, "Did you give me anything?" I responded to that with, "Do you think I am an idiot? I don't give patients anything until I know they don't have any allergies." "Where am I?" He began to search his pockets, "You're in Portwenn, John. Calm down. You're safe here, just calm down." He found what he was looking for and pointed it at me. "Who are you? Where's Martha and Jack? What have you done with them?"

"What is going on here?" John yells. We both turn to look at him, and I said, "He was found stumbling around like a drunk, the idiot Penhale called me and here we are, Johnny boy."He just rolled his eyes and whispered something to him.


End file.
